


The Secrets We Keep

by thatblondelf



Series: The Secrets We Keep [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatblondelf/pseuds/thatblondelf
Summary: Dani was raised in the wilderness to be a hunter, relied upon by the Lavellan clan for food and protection. The clan wandered the northern Free Marches and had little need to interact with humans --until the Clan’s keeper sent Dani to the Chantry’s Conclave as a spy. What happened there, she said, would impact not only the Dalish, but indeed all elves. She could not have known how right she was.(My playthrough of Dragon Age Inqusition)





	1. The Forward Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys... long time no talk. Just leaving this here until I get the next part up... maybe I won't disappear for a year again lol

Dani came to as she felt strong hands lift her up, attempting to make her walk. She didn’t have the strength to stand and her fleeting moment of clarity faded and she slipped back into unconsciousness. The next time she woke she found herself on her knees, wrists shackled in front of her, as four heavily armored guards stood around her. She couldn’t recall anything that happened to her, nor why she was here. The last thing she remembered was sneaking into the Conclave through a window… and then nothing. A bright green light flared around her hand causing her to recoil from it, gasping at the pain that lanced through her body as the door to the room opened for two figures to enter the room. As they walked around her, she took a moment to get a good look at both of them.

The first one was a tall, strong looking woman with short black hair, and a scar across her face. It reminded her of her own, but Dani’s was closer to her neck. She had a look in her eye that barely concealed fear and anger. The second one didn’t look like she wanted to kill her outright, but her dark eyes were secretive and that scared her even more than the first one. She was slightly smaller than the dark haired woman, but her features were masked by a hood that was drawn up over her face. The sound of the taller woman brought her attention back into focus as she walked around behind her.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now.” She said, leaning down so her head was level with Dani’s ear, then backed off to circle back around her as she spoke. “The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.”

Her words were laced with anger as she indicated to Dani with her hand. It was a lot to process for her.

 _The entire Conclave is dead? What happened? Why couldn’t she remember… Why would they be asking her…_ The answer came as quickly as she asked herself.

“You think I’m responsible…” She answered, incredulous.

“Explain _this._ ” The woman stated, reaching down and pulling up her shackled hands as the green light flared again.

“I can’t.” Dani said through gritted teeth as the wave of pain washed over her.

“What do you mean you can’t?” The woman questioned, shoving her arm down with disgust.

“I don’t know what that is, or how it got there.” Dani pleaded, willing the woman to believe her.

“You’re lying!” She snarled, lunging forwards.

Luckily for Dani, the second woman stepped forwards, blocking her.

“We need her, Cassandra.” She said, backing the woman away from her, and blocking her view at the same time.

“So what happens now?” Dani asked, hesitantly.

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” The hooded figure asked, walking up to her.

“I remember running… Spiders were chasing me. And then… a woman?” Dani said, scouring her brain for anything to remember about that day.

“A woman?” The woman asked, seeming intrigued by the information, all the while as Cassandra paced around them.

“She reached out to me… but then…” Dani sighed, as the memory escaped from her grasp.

Cassandra motioned for the two women to move away before speaking.

“Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift.” She said, looking at the smaller woman.

A moment of silence elapsed over them as they turned to look back at Dani, still kneeling on the floor of the prison. Leliana nodded once and turned to leave as Cassandra moved back to her and unlocked her shackles, only to replace it with rope.

“What did happen?” Dani asked tentatively, hoping that it wouldn’t ignite her anger again.

Silence passed between them as the woman helped her to her feet. Sadness filled her eyes as she looked back at Dani.

“It will be easier to show you.” She replied, turning and leading her out of the room.

Dani followed close behind her as they exited the room. When they did, she glanced around, earning herself some nasty looks from the people in the room. Many of them didn’t hide their disgust, and she knew that it wasn’t because she was an elf. They believed she had murdered the Conclave. And for all she knew herself, she may have. The thought didn’t sit well with her and she moved closer to Cassandra. As they stepped outside of the building, into the snow, the light stung her eyes and she moved her arms to shield her face from the invasion. When the pain subsided, she chanced a look at the source.

A large, bright green hole in the sky loomed over the site of the broken Conclave hill. It’s immensity scared her as it flickered with light. Large boulders seemed to be floating around it, and it’s uncertainty scared her.

“We call it ‘the Breach.’ It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.” Cassandra said, looking at it as well, before turning to face her. “It’s not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.”  
“An explosion can do that?” Dani questioned, fear gripping her at the leaps that humans had conquered to create such a devastating threat to Thedas.

“This one did.” Cassandra stated, walking up to her. “Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the World.”

As if to empower her words, the Breach sparked with green light, causing the green burst to flare up in her hand, but more powerful than the last time. She cried out at the sudden pain and fell to her knees. She gripped her arm to her chest, willing the pain to fade when Cassandra’s face appeared in hers again.

“Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads… and it’s killing you.” Cassandra said softly. “It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time.”

Dani paused, unsure how to answer. She still thinks that she caused this, but would would willingly kill themselves for… whatever this is? It didn’t seem like she had much choice in the matter… but she knew that she had to help, no matter the cost. Taking a deep breath to steel herself, she looked up at the woman.

“I understand…” Dani said.

“Then…” Cassandra started, hope filling her voice.

“I’ll do what I can… whatever it takes.”

Approval flitted across Cassandra’s features as a small smile formed on her lips as she stood to help Dani up. As they stood, they shared a looked, knowing that this wasn’t about finding the culprit, but to close the Breach, and save those still alive. She kept her arm at Dani's back, ushering her through the crowd that were stationed on the bridge outside of the castle where they had come from. Many people looked like they were itching to have a go at her, but were stopped by the domineering presence of Cassandra. Briefly, Dani wondered who she was to these people to possess such respect.

“They have decided your guilt. They need it.” Cassandra explained. “The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, Head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. I was a chance for peace between mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead. We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves. As she did. Until the Breach is sealed.”

Cassandra stopped talking, signaling for them to stop. Her hand went to her back and she pulled out a knife, stepping towards Dani. Fear gripped her as she looked at the woman. Surely she wasn’t about to murder her here, unarmed and willing to help.

“There will be a trial. I can promise no more.” She said, grabbing the binds of Dani's wrists and slicing through them in one swift motion. “Come. It is not far.”

And with that, she retreated in front of Dani, leading the way once more.

“Where are you taking me?” She asked, rubbing her wrists where the tight cords once were, but she received silence in answer.

“Open the gate! We are heading into the valley.” Cassandra called out as they made their way across the snow covered bridge.

Dani quickly followed her out, not wanting to be left behind with many humans who wanted her dead. They made their way in silence past the many blockades between the bridge and the valley. A group of soldiers were returning and pushed past them, without registering their presence. Biting her lower lip, she steeled herself for what she was going to have to do. This could possibly kill her, and there wasn't anything she could do about it. The mark was going to kill her anyway, if she didn’t close the Breach.

Suddenly, balls of green fire were flung from the sky, landing out of sight before the two. Dani’s hand lit up as they impacted, sending a shock of pain through her body and sending her to the ground. Cassandra was soon beside her, helping her up.

“The pulses are coming faster now.” She said, squeezing her shoulders, sadness in her eyes.

Dani only nodded and pulled herself up to her feet, continuing their journey. After the light faded from her hand, she looked up at the glowing green sky. Would this be her last day?

“The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face.” Cassandra said as she caught up.

“How _did_ I survive the blast?” Dani asked, hoping the female could shed light onto her cloudy mind.

“They said you… stepped out of a rift, and fell unconscious.” Cassandra replied, “They say a woman was standing behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes… I suppose you’ll see soon enough.”

By the time Cassandra had finished talking, they had caught up with a small patrol group who were just ahead of them on the path. Relief washed through Dani at the sight of them, but it quickly turned to horror as the bridge exploded around them in a haze of green light, sending her to the frozen river below.

Pulling herself up to her knees, she glanced around for the troops, only to find them all dead. Dread gripped at her chest and she felt someone tugging her shoulder. Cassandra’s face filled her view, but the arrival of another green ball of fire tore their attention to it as it crashed into the lake ahead of them. Black shards of ice thrusted it’s way through the thick ice that coated the lake, letting out a creature that chilled Dani to the bone.

“Stay behind me!” Cassandra ordered, pulling the small elf to her feet before rushing the demon.

Bubbling below her feet signaled her to another creature waiting to burst forth. Her eyes darted around for anything to use as a weapon. A bow and few arrows lay scattered on the ground, and she hastily dove for it as another demon exploded from below the icy water. She had just enough time to knock an arrow and send it flying through the creature, destroying it as Cassandra dispatched her own.

“It’s over…” Dani said with a sigh, making her way towards the woman.

However, Cassandra’s face was hardened as she leveled her sword at the elf.

“Drop your weapon. _Now._ ” She ordered, readying herself for a fight.

“If you’re going to lead me through a demon-infested valley, you’ll have to trust me.” Dani retorted.

“Give me one reason to trust you.” She said, disapproval flickering across her face.

“Because my life's on the line.” Dani snarled.

With a sigh, Cassandra lowered her sword, “You’re right.” She said, sheathing her weapon. “I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless.”

She turned and walked off without another word, but soon stopped and turned to look back at the woman.

“I should remember you agreed to come willingly.” She relented, before continuing their march to the valley.

The sound of fighting could be heard ahead as they reached their destination, once there they found a small group being swarmed by demons. Dani acted instantly, dropping one that sought to slash an elf in one fell swoop. The dwarf easily picked off one of the remaining ones and when they were all cleared, Dani breathed easily.

“Quickly, before more come through!” One of the guards yelled, trying to get them to move forwards.

They would have obliged the orders, had the elf that Dani saved grabbed her arm and thrust it up towards the rift. The air crackled with energy as a burst of green light surrounded them, and with a clap of thunder, the rift was no more. She quickly jerked her hand away from the male, clutching it to her breast.

“What did you do?” She questioned suspiciously.

“ _I_ did nothing. The credit is yours.” He replied with a cheeky smirk.

Dani looked down at the flickering green light on her hand, resentment flowing through her, but a strange sense of relief.

“At least this is good for something.” She complied.

“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake; and it seems I was correct.” He stated, a smug grin on his angular face.

“Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.” Cassandra said, closing the distance between them.

“Possibly.” The elf conceded before turning his gaze back to Dani . “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

Dani frowned, unable to place the strange look in his eyes, but the awkward silence that passed between them was interrupted by the dwarf.

“Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.” He said, adjusting the sleeve of his bright blue tunic before strolling over to the three. “Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.”

He threw a wink at Cassandra, who snorted in disgust before moving away from him.

“That’s a nice crossbow you have there.” Dani said, trying to defuse the tense situation between them.

An admiring look came over the dwarf’s eyes as he looked over to his crossbow with a smile.

“Ah, isn’t she? Bianca and I have been through a lot.” He said tenderly.

“You named your crossbow Bianca?” Dani asked, a hint of laughter in her tone.

“Of course.” He stated. “And she’ll be great company in the valley.”

“Absolutely not!” Cassandra stated, unable to listen no more. “You’re help is appreciated, Varric, but-”

“Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker?” He asked, cutting her off. “Your soldier’s aren't in control anymore. You need me.”

She growled in disgust again and stormed away from the dwarf. The elf took this opportunity to attain Dani’s attention again.

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions.” He said with a grin. “I am pleased to see you still live.”

Confusion washed over her, unsure if she had met the male before.

“He means ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.’” Varric decrypted for her.

“You seem to know a great deal about it all.” She commented to the elf.

“Solas is an apostate.” Cassandra piped in. “Well versed in such matters.”

“Technically, _all_ mages are apostates now, Cassandra. My travels have allowed me to learn much about the Fade. Far beyond the experience of any Circle mage.” He said, a slight annoyance to his tone. “I came to offer whatever help I can give to close the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin.”

“I’ll do whatever I can to close the Breach.” Dani stated firmly.

Solas turned to look at Cassandra before speaking. “Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen. Your prisoner is no mage, and I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.”

“Understood.” She noted, before looking at Dani . “We must get to the forward camp quickly.”

As they moved out, Varric grinned. “Well, Bianca’s excited!.”

Dani returned his smile with a grimace. She couldn’t see why he would be excited about diving back into the fray, but given that they now had hope to defeat the demons pouring out from the fade, maybe it was relief that showed on the dwarf’s face.

They moved out quickly, pushing down the snow covered trail and across a frozen river, determined to reach the forward camp quickly. Luckily, they only encountered a handful of demons and ghosts that were easy enough to fell with their combined might. From the short time of traveling with the three, she could tell that the dwarf and human did not like each other for some reason… and the elf, she could feel his eyes on her at all times. Every time she’d look up she would meet his unwavering gaze. It unnerved her for some reason, but each time she’d look away quickly, the tips of her ears turning red.

“Another rift! Seal it! Quickly!” Solas shouted from behind her as they topped the ridge.

Her heart constricted in her chest, but she pushed through the fear and ran into the fray. She put herself on the line and hoped that the other three would keep her from dying. As she neared the rift, green light erupted from her hand, pulling her towards it. With gritted teeth, and a painful scream, she thrust her hand forwards, allowing the green light to connect with the rift. Only when she felt it catch, she jerked back with all her might and the rift closed with a loud crack of thunder. Dropping to a knee, her vision went spotty and her head felt like it would float off her neck. A large hand clapped her on the back and she turned to see the smiling face of the dwarf. She sighed and turned her gaze back to the ground before pushing herself upright once more. Nodding at the dwarf in thanks, she strode towards the large gates before them.

“The rift is gone! Open the gates!” Cassandra bellowed, and from the other side of the doors they could hear a heavy scraping before the doors were pulled open to let them in.

As she stepped through the doors, her breath caught in her throat as armed guards stood with their swords drawn. They only relaxed once Cassandra strode through, and past them, leading the group further across the bridge.

They came upon Leliana, who had a murderous look in her eye, and a man dressed in red robes, who was pouring over a map on a makeshift table. He looked up at them with disgust.

“Ah, here they come.” He said, righting himself.

“You made it.” Leliana said with relief, moving towards Cassandra with a smile, then looked back at the man. “Chancellor Roderick, this is-”

“I know who she is.” He said, cutting her off before looking at Cassandra. “As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.”

“Order me?!” Cassandra scowled, “You are a glorified clerk; a bureaucrat.”

“And you are a thug, but a thug who _supposedly_ serves the Chantry.” He retorted.

“We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor. As you well know.” Leliana cut in, glaring at him.

“Justinia is dead!” He yelled, his face turning the same shade of red as his robes. “We must elect her replacement and obey _her_ orders on the matter.”

“Isn’t closing the Breach the more pressing issue?” Dani piped up, confused as to why they were squabbling about who was in charge when the whole world was ending.

“You brought this on us in the first place!” Chancellor Roderick whirled on her, pointing his large hand in her face, however he pulled back as Cassandra moved towards him. “Call a retreat, Seeker, our position here is hopeless.”

“We can stop this before it’s too late.” She said.

“How?” He asked, suddenly weary, “You won’t survive long enough to reach the Temple, even with all your soldiers.”

“We must get to the Temple, it’s the quickest route.” Cassandra pressed.

“But not the safest.” Leliana cut in. “But our forces can charter a distraction while we go through the mountains.”

Dani followed their gaze, wondering what they would decide.

“We lost contact with an entire squad on that path, it’s too risky!” Cassandra argued.

“Listen to me; abandon this now, before more lives are lost.” The Chancellor begged.

As he finished speaking, the sky lit up green, sending a glob of green fire passing overhead. Dani gasped as her arm started to seize from the proximity of the flames, and she gripped her arm as if it would stop it. The reaction didn’t go unnoticed by Chancellor Roderick. Suddenly, Cassandra was facing her.

“How do you think we should proceed.” She asked.

Dani didn’t even need to think about it. She wanted to stop this as quickly as she could, “I say we charge. I won’t survive long enough for your trial. Whatever happens… happens now.”

“Leliana, bring everyone left in the Valley. Everyone.” Cassandra said, moving towards the woman.

As they passed by the Chancellor, he muttered a warning to her.

“On your head, be the consequences… Seeker.”


	2. The Temple of Sacred Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update, don't expect this often. I just have a lot of content played through right now and I'm eager to get it up so I can work on the parts of the story that I want to. lol I have scenes and experiences that I want to write about for Dani.

The road to the Temple was steep, covered in snow and fire. She hadn’t realized before, just how badly human bodies smelled when they were burning. The acrid smell burned her nose and she had to stop and catch her breath. It didn’t smell like that of an animal you would cook over a fire. Instead it had a fog of humanity to it, and it would forever be seared into her memories. Hunting for her Clan had never prepared her for something like this. Being a hunter meant taking a life to feed her family. This state they were in, made her realize just how sheltered she’d been from the dangers and animosity of humanity, and she did not want to be a part of it.

More than once, they passed dead or dying humans, many of which she was horrified to find that they were still alive; and there was nothing she could do to save them. It left a hollow feeling in her chest. It may be true that she cared not for the humans, but it seemed cruel of her to leave them there. The only thing driving her was the solace that the faster she could seal this Breach, then they would stop dying.

As they reached the ruins of the gateway, leading to the Temple’s courtyard, they watched in horror as a ball of green fire landed on a fleeing soldier. Dani rushed to save him, but there wasn’t anything she could do. Her breath caught in her throat looking at the human, just a boy by human age. He was gasping for breath when she reached him and all she could do was offer him someone to cling to as his body passed into the Fade. Nobody said a word as she comforted the boy, and they said nothing still as she got up and they continued pushing forwards.

Dani was angry at this point, and her anger drove her to crest the stairs that the boy had fallen at, only to be met with demons. They were swarming the remaining soldiers in the area. It looked grim for those remaining. Without thinking, she pulled out her bow and fired a powerful shot into one of the demons about to deal a fatal strike to one of them. It distracted the demon long enough for the soldier to find their sword and cut it down. They exchanged a brief look before she broke eye contact and dropped down to their level, already aiming at another target, the others following behind her.

Once the demons had been killed, and the rift sealed, Dani took a moment to breathe; trying hard to not let the pervading smell of human flesh burn her nose. At that moment, Solas made his way towards her, an amused smile on his face. 

“Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this.” He said, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Luckily for her, Varric strode up, preventing her from saying something she might have regretted.

“Let’s hope it works on the big one.” He said somberly.

Dani averted her gaze, staring out at the chaos around them. She could remember first being here, before the explosion. The Temple was beautiful, well crafted, and the foliage had been groomed to perfection… and now? It was a desolate waste, tainted by death.

“Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done.” A voice spoke from behind her.

Turning, she located the source as the soldier she had saved from a demon, upon arriving. She looked him over, taking in the swath of golden curls on his head, and amber eyes that were fixed on her, even as he spoke to Cassandra. She felt blood rush to her cheeks, and up into her ears as she shifted under his penetrating gaze. Her stomach flipped, and she couldn’t place the feeling that he was giving her. Suddenly, all eyes were on her as Cassandra motioned in her direction.

“Do not congratulate me, Commander. This is the prisoner’s doing.” She said, looking at Dani .

Slight anger flared in her at being called a prisoner, surely she’d proven herself not guilty by now. Alas, she bit her tongue and remained quiet, for now.

“Is it?” He asked, seeming pleased, “I hope they’re right about you. We’ve lost a lot of people getting you here.”

A pang of guilt ripped through her and she dropped her gaze, saddened by the lives lost for her sake, before speaking.

“I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try my best.” She offered, looking into his amber eyes once more.

“That’s all we can ask.” He said, before turning back to Cassandra. “The way to the Temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there.”

“Then we’d best move quickly. Give us time, Commander.” She said, looking towards the others.

Dani breathed heavily at the thought of what was to come. She didn’t even have to look to know that Solas’ eyes were on her. She didn’t know what unnerved herself about his gaze, but he looked at her like she was a specimen to be studied. Shaking her head, she chalked it up to him being curious about the Mark; he is a mage after all.

Before they left, the Commander left a final prayer for them, directing his sight on Dani .

“Make water over you, for all our sakes.” He said before turning and leading his soldiers from the battlefield, stopping only to help an injured one hobble back to the battlements.

Cassandra looked at her peculiarly, but said nothing. In an attempt to avoid the gaze of her fellow group members, she strode forwards and jumped down into a lower section, pushing further into the Temple. 

Body parts littered the area, some were even still standing in a state of perpetual agony. Nausea formed in her belly. She pointedly avoided looking around, except for where her feet were landing, the Breach hanging ominously above them. She did not want to remember this.

“The Temple of Sacred Ashes…” Solas informed, with a look halfway between awe and disgust.

“Or what’s left of it…” Varric interjected.

As they passed by more rubble, heading towards the main hallways, Cassandra directed Dani attention to the right.

“That’s where you walked out of the Fade, and our soldiers found you.” She said softly before adding, “They say there was a woman in the rift behind you; no one knows who she was.”

Dani remained quiet and slowly pushed forwards, trying to remember what happened, but was failing spectacularly. When they finally rounded the corner, they saw the devastation of the Temple laid bare. Bodies, burned alive, littered the tight hallway. Only by sheer fortitude was she able to keep the bile, that built up in her chest, down. The Breach pulsed ominously in the center of the Temple, sending pulses of green fire flaring off into Thedas.

“The Breach  _ is _ a long way up…” Varric commented more-so to himself.

Upon nearing the Breach a familiar voice sounded behind them.

“You’re here! Thank the Maker.” Leliana’s voice sounded from behind them.

Dani turned to see the hooded woman jogging up to them, flanked by a few foot soldiers. She breathed a sigh of relief that reinforcements had arrived. Cassandra didn’t skip a beat on ordering them where to go.

“Leliana, have your men take up positions around the Temple.” She said before rounding back on Dani , “This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?”

“I’m assuming you have a plan to get me up there?” Dani asked, looking up at the hole in the sky.

“No, this rift was the first, and it is the key.” Solas butted in, “Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach.”

“Then let’s find a way down, and be careful.” Cassandra said, allowing Dani to take the lead.

As they made their way down, to move into position to close the Breach, a deep voice penetrated their minds.

‘ _ Now is the hour of our betrayal. Bring forth the sacrifice. _ ’

Dani stopped in her tracks, fear gripping her chest. That voice sounded so familiar, but she couldn’t place it. Looking around, she noticed that she wasn’t the only one who had heard it, as they were searching for the source of the voice.

“What are we hearing?” Cassandra questioned, her voice shaking.

“If I had to guess, I’d say the person who created the Breach.” Solas offered.

They stood still for a few beats, waiting for the voice to continue. When nothing came, they moved again, this time with Dani leading the way further down towards the courtyard. As they delved further in, bits of red crystal could be seen dotting the floor, and erupting from the walls. She felt nauseous from the proximity, her ears ringing. From behind, she could hear Varric whisper to Cassandra, thanks to her keen ears.

“You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker.” He said gravely.

“I see it Varric.” Cassandra snapped.

“But what’s it doing  _ here _ ?” Varric pressed.

“Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the Temple; corrupted it.” Solas explained.

“It’s evil.” Varric said, then louder so Dani could hear, “So don’t touch it.”

“This red lyrium seems to have you upset, Varric.” Dani said, falling back in step with him.

“My brother, Bertrand, and I sort of discovered red lyrium during an expedition in the Deep Roads.” He said hefting Bianca on his shoulder. “We located an ancient thaig, so old it barely looked Dwarven. There was this idol there, made of it. Bartrand brought it back to the surface and, well, everything’s gone downhill from there."

“So what is it, just another kind of lyrium?” she asked.

“The red stuff is lyrium like a dragon is a lizard.” He said with a slight chuckle before returing to his somber expression. “It’s not just a different color. It has a whole host of weirdness all it’s own. I’ve written to every Mining Caste house in Orzammar. No one’s seen this stuff before or knows where it came from.”

“What makes it special?” Dani asked curiously.

“Regular lyrium can mess you up pretty badly, but you have to ingest it for that to happen. Red lyrium messes with your mind when you’re just near the stuff. You hear singing, get violent, paranoid… and then? It does creepy shit. Makes things float, brings statues to life.” He said, his face darkening, “It also turned Kirkwall’s Knight-Commander to lyrium. Everyone’s been kept at least a hundred paces from it since.” 

“How do you think it got here?” She asked, feeling like she might be overstepping it with the questions.

“I don’t know.” He relented. “As far as I knew, the only piece to make it to the surface was destroyed. And the location of the thaig it came from is a secret. Did someone find more of it in the Deep Roads? That’s not a cheery thought…”

“I think that’s enough on red lyrium.” She said with a small smile, “But thank you for telling me.”

“Yeah, not really my favorite subject, but you’re welcome.” He said, letting the conversation die.

As they reached the courtyard, the voice spoke again.

‘ _ Put the sacrifice here. _ ’

‘ _ Someone! Help me! _ ’ A female voice rang out.

“T-that was Divine Justinia’s voice!” Cassandra cried out.

‘ _ Someone! Help me! _ ’ Justinia cried again.

Dani's hand flared to life as the group reached the Breach. It felt like fire ants were running up and down her arm, biting and stinging her. It took all of her strength not to cry out from the pain. Suddenly her voice rang out, but she wasn’t speaking.

‘ _ What’s going on here?’ _ Dani's disembodied voice questioned.

She looked back at Cassandra for an answer.

“That was your voice… Most Holy called out to you, but…” Cassandra said in disbelief.

Suddenly a vision appeared around them, a smokey figure with blazing red eyes appeared, and a woman being held aloft. She recognized the woman as Divine Justinia, and suddenly, she saw herself running up, speaking those words again.

‘ _ What’s going on here?’ _

‘ _ Run while you can! Warn them!” Justinia pleaded. _

_ ‘We have an intruder. Slay the elf.’ The shadow figure ordered. _

And just like that, the vision disappeared. Cassandra didn’t skip a beat on interrogating her. Dani whirled on her as she spouted out acquisitions and questions.

“You  _ were _ there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…?” She paused to compose herself before continuing, “Was this vision true? What are we seeing?”

“I don’t remember!” Dani growled with equal anger.

“Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place.” Solas informed them. “This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily. I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”

“That means demons. Stand ready!” Cassandra clarified for the people who didn’t follow Solas’ plan, but everyone moved into positions anyways.

When they were all set, Dani looked up at the rift in the sky and wondered if this would be her last moments on this world. Steeling herself to a fate that she didn’t want, she stretched her hand up towards the Breach. Bright green light shot forwards, grasping onto the rift and instead of pulling back to close it, she pushed forwards, willing the rift to open wide. The rift pulsed and exploded in a flare of white light. Dani's reflexes was the only thing that kept her from being knocked over by the shock of a large pride demon exploding from the opening.

It easily towered over them by yards, it’s legs were bigger around than Dani herself. With shaking hands, she reached back and pulled out an arrow, prepared to die in this godforsaken Temple.

“Now!” Cassandra ordered.

Arrows went flying towards the creature, who easily deflected them as if they were no more than annoying flies. It was a harrowing experience, fighting such an ancient monster, but it was no match for their combined might.

Once it had been killed, Dani stepped up to the Breach, her heart racing in her chest. It was effortless now, to feel herself connect to the rift. She could feel it pulling at her core, ripping the will from her body, but still she could not find the connection that would close it. A horrifying thought that she couldn’t do this crossed her mind, but suddenly the anchor caught, and she pulled back with all her might. The rift slammed shut with a loud crack that was said to be heard throughout all of Thedas, followed by a shock wave that people would be talking about for years to come. Dani wouldn’t remember any of that, because one the rift had been sealed, she felt her body grow weak and the last thing she remembered was the ground rushing up to meet her.


	3. The Herald of Andraste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to keep the inquisitor as nondescript as possible so you can imagine your own in there, but I couldn't be so about the name, so I hope that you all do not mind! Also what's this?! 3 chapters in three days???!?!!111 lol Don't get used to it. lol

Nothing but blackness waited for her. She couldn’t tell if she was dead or not, and if she was, then she had surely been sent to the deepest pits of the underworld. The dark void was endless and unchanging. Occasionally she thought she saw Solas standing just in her peripheral vision, but he would disappear every time she turned to get a better look. She chalked it up to her going mad in this endless expanse. But, the darkness began to fade, replaced by a warm red, as sound started to fill her ears. She could hear faint whispers that she couldn’t make out what they were saying. With the sound came the feeling of being paralyzed, she was trapped in her mind.

It was hard to tell time in this state. She kept track of how many minutes passed, for all of six hours, before becoming bored and instead focused on the sounds around her. The voices were distorted and caused her head much pain when she tried to focus on what was being said. So she didn’t try; she just existed.

When she finally woke for good, she found herself atop a soft bed with pillows cushioned around her. She had thought she was going to remain in that state forever, but it was a sound of something dropping that woke her up; and she was so thankful. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes at the ability to feel her body again. Turning her head, she found herself looking out into a small room and she wasn’t alone. A young ellon was in the room with her.

“Oh!” The ellon gasped, dropping the small box she was clutching, looking fearful. “I didn’t know you were awake, I swear!”

“Don’t worry about it. I only-” Dani started, trying not to startle the child, but stopped upon watching the ellon fall to her knees.

Her voice was raspy from not being used, and her throat dry. She started to speak again, but the young elf spoke first.

“I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant.” She said, her forehead touching the floor. “You are back in Haven, my lady.”

Her head lifted ever so slightly, “They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand.” 

At the mention of the mark, she turned and looked down at her left hand, watching the faint green glow crackle over her hand like lightning. The ellon looked at her hand as well.

“It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days.” She said, happy.

Three days? Was that it? It had felt like an eternity. But at least she did it. They were safe.

“Then the danger is over.” Dani breathed, relief washing over her.

“The Breach is still in the sky, but that’s what they say.” She said gently, then with more haste. “I’m certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you’ve wakened. She said, ‘At once.’”

A frightened look overcame the ellon again, and she stood up and shuffled backwards towards the door, wringing her hands.

“And where is she?” Dani asked, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of her bed.

“In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor. ‘At once,’ she said.” The girl said before darting out of the door, leaving Dani alone.

Tears welled up in her eyes at the sight of the elf that was afraid of her. She closed what she could of the damn hole in the sky. Why were they so scared of her? Hadn’t she proved herself innocent of causing this mess? She angrily brushed the tears from her face and stood up. Her body was weak, but nothing that she hadn’t dealt with before during harsh winters when food was scarce.

She needed to speak to Cassandra and find out what was going on. Then… she was going home. The thought of being back in the Free Marches brought a buoyancy to her step. She could almost feel the cool grass on the pads of her feet as she stalked her prey. Sighing, she opened her eyes and strode purposefully towards the door. Nothing prepared her for what lay outside.

Upon opening the door, she found that a crowd awaited her with armed guards saluting her as if she were someone with great power. Although it wasn’t untrue, her mark surely counted for something, but it still unnerved her. She was just an elf, a  _ Dalish _ elf. Timidly, she walked forwards, hoping to get past them. Their eyes followed her every movement and hushed whispers reached her delicate ears.

“That’s her. That’s the Herald of Andraste.” A voice said softly, “They say when she came out of the Fade that Andraste herself was watching over her.”

“Hush, we shouldn’t disturb her.” A female voice chastised.

Dani wanted to bolt, this feeling wasn’t something she wanted. The Herald of Andraste? What did that even mean. She was no messenger of a God. She was a spy, a thief… an elf. Sighing, she pushed the thoughts from her mind, heading towards the Chantry building. It wasn’t hard to miss, as it was easily the biggest building in Haven. What a perfect name for this place. 

As she passed through the city, people would stop what they were doing to watch her walk by, all conversation halting in her presence. It was starting to annoy her. There was one group of people who didn’t pay her no heed as she passed, instead gossiping about her.

“That’s her. She stopped the Breach from getting any bigger.” A boy said in awe.

“I heard she was supposed to close it entirely.” Another replied in disgust.

“Still, it’s even more than anyone else has done. Demons would have had us otherwise.” The boy compromised.

Dani looked over at the group at the source of the two voices. The boy was an elf, taller than her and was wearing attire to indicate that he must have been a city elf; a servant. The other voice belonged to a beautiful raven haired woman. Her ice blue eyes bore into Dani as they made eye contact. Dropping her gaze, she picked up her pace to the Chantry.

Once entering the giant double doors, her worries about the people outside were all but forgotten. The interior was decorated with candles and books lining the walls. Dani had always been an avid reader, getting her hands on any books she could find during their encounters with humans. But this… this was extraordinary. 

The sound of voices from the far end of the hall caught her attention. If not for her keen senses, she wouldn’t have been able to hear it, but nonetheless she moved towards the door, listening in on the conversation behind closed doors. It felt wrong, but she heard her name, and wanted to know why they were talking about her in private.

“... have you gone completely mad? She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately to be tried by whomever becomes Divine.” Chancellor Roderick’s voice exclaimed.

“I will not believe she is guilty.” Cassandra replied.

“The  _ elf _ failed Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky! For all you know, she intended it this way.” Chancellor Roderick said persuasively.

“I do not believe that.” Cassandra snapped, her tone hard.

“That is not for  _ you _ to decide.” The Chancellor sneered. “Your duty is to serve the Chantry”

“ _My_ _duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded Chancellor._ ” Cassandra replied with equal disgust. “As is yours.”

Dani had enough. If they were going to talk about her, then she was going to be in the room. She yanked the door open and found herself looking into a large room, where Cassandra stood with Chancellor Roderick and Leliana, two armed guards stood by the door. No sooner had she entered the room, the Chancellor spoke again.

“Chain her! I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial.” Chancellor Roderick ordered.

“Disregard that, and leave us.” Cassandra ordered.

They saluted her and turned sharply on their heels and retreated from the room, closing the door behind them. Dani looked over at the Chancellor, whose face was beet red.

“You walk a dangerous line, Seeker.” Chancellor Roderick sneered from across the table.

“The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat.” Cassandra said darkly, walking up to the Chancellor until they stood but a few inches apart, “I will not ignore it.”

“I did everything I could to close the Breach.” Dani said, backing up Cassandra, “It almost killed me.”

“Yet you live. A convenient result, insofar as you’re concerned.” Roderick condemned.

“Have a care, Chancellor.” Cassandra warned. “The Breach is not the only threat we face.”

Leliana stepped forwards, in an attempt to diffuse the situation between the two.

“Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect.” She reasoned, then adding in an accusing tone towards the Chancellor. “Perhaps they died with the others; or have allies who yet live.”

“ _ I _ am a suspect?” He exclaimed in disbelief.

“You, and many others.” Leliana confirmed.

“But  _ not _  the prisoner?” He said, exasperated.

“I heard the voices in the Temple. The Divine called to her for help.” Cassandra vouched.

Dani couldn’t help but to smile at Cassandra standing up for her. It was the noblest thing a human had ever done for her, a Dalish elf.

“So her survival, that  _ thing _ on her hand; all a coincidence?” He said, not listening to reason.

“Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.” Cassandra replied.

“You realize I’m an elf. A Dalish elf.” Dani said, airing her doubts.

“I have not forgotten.” Cassandra said, disapproval flicking across her features. “No matter what you are, or what you believe, you are exactly what we needed when we needed it.”

“The Breach remains, and your mark is still our only hope of closing it.” Leliana said gently.

Realization dawned on her, they wanted her to stay; needed her to stay. She wasn’t going to get to go home. A hollow ache formed in her chest as she looked to Cassandra, who had retreated to the back of the room.

“This is  _ not _ for you to decide.” He said.

Cassandra returned, hefting a thick book under her arm that made a resounding thump on the table as she slammed it down.

“Do you know what this is, Chancellor?” Cassandra asked, pointing to the book. “A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn."

She advanced on the Chancellor, causing him to retreat in fear.

“We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval.” She promised.

Chancellor Roderick seemed like he was going to say something else, but he bit his tongue and walked out of the room without another word. As he left, Cassandra looked fearful as to what he might do after realizing her meaning. She ran a hand through her hair nervously as Leliana walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder in reassurance before looking towards Dani .

“This is the Divine’s directive: rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos.” Leliana informed her, “We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support.”

“But we have no choice. We must act now.” Cassandra said, then turned to Dani. “With you at our side.”

This was the moment she had been dreading. Them asking her to stay and help close the Breach. In the darkest place in her mind she knew that she wasn’t finished, that she still had a great deal to do before she was allowed the peace to return home.

“When I woke up, I certainly didn’t picture this outcome.” Dani replied.

“Neither did we.” Leliana agreed.

“Help us fix this before it’s too late.” Cassandra implored, extending her hand towards the elf.

After a brief moment of hesitation, Dani stepped forwards and grasped the woman’s outstretched arm and sealed her fate within the Inquisition.


End file.
